Méchant loup
by Alpheratz9
Summary: Quand on cherche un wraith, on le trouve.Rodney croit encore au grand méchant loup. Mc Shep
1. Chapter 1

_Il court, il court le furet_

_Le furet du bois mesdames_

_Il court, il court le furet_

_Le furet du bois joli_

_Il est passé par ici_

Il repassera par là 

COUREZ, MC KAY 

COUREZ, MC KAY ! Le major Sheppard agrippa le bras du docteur McKay, le forçant à accélérer. Les ors et rouges de la foret défilaient à toute allure. Les deux hommes couraient comme s'ils avaient le diable à leurs trousses. Le diable, en l'occurrence avait présentement l'apparence d'un wraith.

Et pas d'un wraith commode, des fois qu'il en existerait de cette engeance. Non, plutôt un wraith en colère.

La faute à Rodney.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour régler des comptes.

Le major se saisit brusquement du scientifique et obliqua brutalement vers la gauche. Ils plongèrent dans les buissons et John plaqua Rodney au sol. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour protester quand le major lui fit signe de se taire. Le wraith s'était arrêté à quelques mètres d'eux. McKay râlait intérieurement : Ah, il aurait été mieux dans son laboratoire que dans cette foret touffue à piquer un sprint avec le major Sheppard. En plus, il y avait des arbres partout, des plantes, des fleurs, du pollen. Du pollen !

- Aaaaatchoum !

Le wraith fit aussitôt demi-tour et fonça dans les fourrés. John se saisit d'une bûche, lui lança à travers le visage tout en dégainant et en profita pour lui vider une partie de son chargeur dans le corps.

Pas assez pour tuer un wraith mais quand même suffisamment pour le ralentir un moment.

John attrapa McKay par son pull, le força à se redresser tout en lui envoyant un regard furibond.

- Je l'ai pas fait exprès , se justifia le scientifique penaud, je suis allergique..

- Gardez votre souffle, nom de dieu et courez !

Les branches leur griffaient le visage et les bras. Ils couraient, se frayant un chemin parmi les taillis et les fourrés. Rodney commença à ralentir. Manifestement, il avait de la peine à garder le rythme. Le major décida de faire une pause de quelques minutes. Rodney s'assit, Haletant.

- Ahhhhhhh ! J'en peux plus !

-Ben McKay, la faute à qui ?

-Ca va, ça va major . Puis cherchant à détourner la conversation :

- Dites, major, on l'appelle comment celui-là ?

- Hein ?

- Ben oui, après Steeve et Bob, on pourrait bien lui donner un nom à lui aussi .

- Bon, McKay, celui-ci, c'est le votre. Après ce que vous avez fait, je vous laisse le choix du nom .

Une branche craqua loin derrière eux.

- On repart ! cria John. Il se saisit de la main de McKay et le tira, l'obligeant à adopter son allure.

- Han ! han ! et pourquoi pas Ovide ?

- Quoi ! cria Sheppard sans s'arrêter. Ovide, c'est n'importe quoi. Et d'ailleurs, ça n'existe pas .

- Si, au Canada ça existe. C'est un nom français, je l'ai entendu au Québec !rétorqua le scientifique en soufflant.

- Ha ! Ha ! On a qu'à l'appeler Dick .

- Peter !proposa Rodney en manquant de se prendre le pied dans une racine.

- Luke !

- Ca risque de lui porter chance ! répondit Rodney en se prenant cette fois-ci le pied dans une racine et en s'étalant de tout son long.

- McKayyy ! John le prit sous les bras et l'aida à se relever. Ca va ? Pas de gros bobo ?

- Major, vous me prenez pour un gamin ou quoi ? Je vous rappelle que je suis un adulte responsable tout à fait capable de se prendre en charge !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. C'était vraiment très adulte ce que vous avez fait tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs il faut voir où ça nous mène !

-Oh ça va ! vous allez rabacher ça longtemps ?

Le major Sheppard ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il adorait taquiner le scientifique et puis ce dernier était si _craquant_ quand il était vexé.

- Allez, Rodney, il faut repartir .

- Il a peut être abandonné ?

- Ca m'étonnerait, il avait l'air vraiment remonté, Luke.

- C'est Luke alors ? Et pourquoi pas « John » ?Demanda perfidement le scientifique.

Le major leva les yeux au ciel et remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient juste au dessous de ce qui ressemblait à un énorme châtaigner.

John eut une vision du châtaigner du jardin de son enfance. Son père y avait cloué quelques planches et il y avait fait sa cabane. Il y passait des heures à rêver, en sécurité…

- Rodney, on va grimper à l'arbre !

- Quoi ? Mais je sais pas…

- Alors on court !

- On grimpe !

John prit appui sur la première branche puis il se hissa et s'assit à califourchon. Il tendit la main à Rodney et l'aida à grimper. Puis ils s'élevèrent jusqu'à devenir invisibles du sol, entourés par le feuillage touffu.

Rodney regarda en bas, imagina à quelle hauteur ils devaient être et devint pale.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, McKay ?

- Beurk, je crois que j'ai le vertige se plaignit se dernier.

John, exaspéré leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, j'arrive, surtout ne regardez plus en bas .

John s'approcha et prit Rodney dans ses bras. Il cala le visage de ce dernier contre son épaule. _«Comme c'est doux, un Rodney, c'est tout chaud » _Le major se dit qu'il avait de drôles de pensées tout à coup.

- Ca va mieux là ?

- Mmoui…

- Chut !

Ils entendirent un bruit de galopade. Luke venait de passer à toute vitesse sous l'arbre et fonçait droit devant lui. Il avait manifestement récupéré.

- Bon, on va pas passer la journée là , dit le major, profitons-en pour descendre et filer d'ici .

Il se laissa glisser prestement en bas de l'arbre. McKay descendit prudemment, passant précautionneusement d'une branche à l'autre. Il finit par déraper sur la dernière et atterrit dans les bras du major qui le rattrapa au vol.

- Ils sont bizarres, les fruits qui tombent de cet arbre. Vous croyez qu'on peut y goûter ? Demanda ce dernier avec un petit sourire.

- Major, reposez moi au sol tout de suite ! s'écria le scientifique en virant au rouge.

John allait répondre quand un bruit de pas précipités se fit entendre et ça venait dans leur direction.

- C'est encore lui , cria John en reposant le scientifique « McKay, courez ! »

Ils se remirent en route au pas de course ; La foret devenait de plus en plus clairsemée. Ils débouchèrent brusquement sur un cul- de- sac. Devant eux se dressait une falaise. Elle n'était pas abrupte et marquait une inclinaison moyenne. Ce ne serait pas non plus une partie de plaisir.

Mais il ne pouvaient plus faire demi-tour. Ils entendaient nettement Luke foncer comme un bulldozer dans leur direction.


	2. GRIMPEZ MCKAY !

Au fond du couloir

Le loup vient nous voir

A pas de loup noir

Qui a peur du loup ?

C'est nous, sauvons nous !

(Comptine populaire)

_Grimpe, grimpe petit montagnard_

_Déjà il se fait tard_

_Surtout ne te retourne pas_

_Ne regarde pas en bas._

2) GRIMPEZ MCKAY 

GRIMPEZ MCKAY ! Allez, plus vite ! Rodney grimpait et râlait. Sheppard pouvait l'entendre marmonner et percevait des bribes du monologue du scientifique : « …militaire..gros bras..pas d'entraînement moi… ». Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, il fallait avancer. Et vite. Il poussait et tirait le scientifique, l'obligeant à aller plus rapidement encore.

Rodney s'accrochait tant bien que mal aux aspérités de la roche et s'élevait sans beaucoup de grâce. Mais le major devait s'avouer qu'il y mettait tout de même pas mal de volonté. Quoique avec un wraith aux fesses, n'importe qui donnerait tout ce qu'il a pour…Tiens, à propos de fesses…Le major posa le regard sur celles de McKay qui étaient juste au dessus de lui. Mouais, pas mal. Des petites fesses toutes rondes, toutes mignonnes, toutes…Le major se reprit. Mais qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il matait les… « Non, c'est pas possible. Le soleil a dû taper trop fort sur ma tête !

Il posa néanmoins la main sur ledit postérieur, pour le pousser _en tout bien tout honneur._

_-_« McKay, pressez-vous, Luke est à nos f… »Il se reprit. Décidemment, cette histoire de fesses l'obnubilait. « Il est à nos talons ! »

Ils arrivèrent sur un petit plateau et firent une pause pour souffler un peu.

-« J'enpeuxplusj'enpeuxplus » haleta le scientifique. «Il va nous suivre encore longtemps, celui-là ? »

-« Ben, il m'a l'air drôlement rancunier. Lui et vous, vous n'avez pas le même humour, on dirait. »

-« Major, vous redites un mot de plus là-dessus et je craque ! » hurla le scientifique.

-« Mais arrêtez de hurler, crétin, vous allez l'attirer ! »

-« Crétin ! »

-« Ah, le voilà, je vous l'avait bien dit, monsieur l'intellectuel qui ameute nos poursuivants ! »

-« NOS poursuivants ? Il n'y en a qu'un, que je sache, non ? Même si vos capacités intellectuelles sont limitées, on vous a appris à compter à l'armée, peut-être ?. »

-« Dites, McKay, et si je vous abandonnais là, on pourrait évaluer vos capacités physiques et déterminer leurs limites. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Le scientifique en resta sans voix. Bon, le major avait quand même un certain sens de la répartie. Et puis il avait réellement besoin de lui. Même s'il se doutait bien que Sheppard ne le laisserait pas seul, il préféra ne pas tenter le diable.

Il regarda le major droit dans les yeux et lui envoya un sourire éclatant.

John, subjugué, sentit quelque chose remuer à l'intérieur de lui. (1)

-« Euh, bon, oui, on arrête la scène de mén…hum, on ferait mieux d'y aller, on a assez perdu de temps comme ça ».

Ils reprirent leur ascension. Derrière eux, Luke avait déjà commencé à escalader. Rodney jeta un coup d'œil en bas et son regard rencontra celui du wraith. Ce dernier lui envoya un grand sourire carnassier. Sa mâchoire et ses dents semblaient tout droit sortir d'un film d'horreur.

« Je suis sûr qu'il se lèche les babines », pensa Rodney, se souvenant tout à coup de ces contes pour enfants où il y avait toujours un gros loup affamé montrant des crocs luisants et tranchants. Un gros loup prêt à bondir du livre pour se jeter sur le petit lecteur qu'était Rodney et qui… « Plusypenserplusypenser » Rodney accéléra brusquement au grand étonnement de John qui l'observait.

En effet, ce dernier avait atteint le sommet et, couché à plat ventre, surveillait l'ascension du scientifique.

-« Dites, McKay, soyez prudent quand même. Regardez où vous mettez les pieds. Assurez-vous que... »

-« Pas de problème, major », le coupa Rodney essoufflé. « Je commence à prendre le coup, vous savez. J'assimile très vite et…Aaaahh ! »

Dans sa précipitation Rodney venait de poser le pied sur un petit décrochement qui se détacha immédiatement de la roche. Il perdit l'équilibre.

-« McKayyy » s'écria John en attrapant in extremis les poignets du scientifique dont les jambes pendaient maintenant dans le vide. « Aidez-vous avec les pieds, je vais vous hisser ».

John le tira et bientôt McKay se laissa tomber à ses cotés. Ce dernier tremblait et était blanc comme un linge. John le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui pour le rassurer. (2). Le scientifique se pelotonna contre son ami.

-« Ouf, merci major, merci, merci, merci » bredouilla Rodney qui pensait encore à son gros loup.

-« Ca va, c'était rien » répondit le major qui n'était pas habitué à tant de gratitude de la part du scientifique.

-« Comment RIEN , j'ai failli terminer englouti par le gros l.., par un wraith et c'est rien ça ? »

-« McKay, je vous signale que les wraith ne cassent pas la croûte comme nous ; Ils vous plantent leurs griffes dans la…. ».

-« Stop, major, pas un mot de plus là-dessus. Sinon, je sens que je vais me sentir mal ! » dit Rodney en se dégageant des bras de John. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua un éboulis.

-« Dites, major, et si on faisait rouler les pierres sur Luke ?

-« McKay, vous êtes génial ! »

-« Je sais, major, je sais » répondit le scientifique en toute sincérité et avec la modestie qui le caractérisait.

Les deux hommes se précipitèrent sur le monticule et s'armèrent de projectiles.

-« Coucou Luke ! »cria le scientifique. Le wraith le regarda et reçu un bout de rocher dans les dents. Il poussa un rugissement de rage.

-« McKay, vous allez pas recommencer à le provoquer », se fâcha John en expédiant une grosse pierre sur la tête de leur poursuivant.

-« Mais non, major, loin de moi ces enfantillages !

Le major qui allait viser de nouveau s'arrêta dans son geste, soufflé par l'aplomb du scientifique. Après ce qu'il avait fait, il ne manquait de toupet en parlant d'enfantillage ! »

-« Bon, dit Rodney, et si on lui balançait tout d'un coup ? »

Les deux hommes se placèrent derrière l'éboulis et poussèrent de toutes leurs forces. Le wraith qui était presque arrivé au sommet leva la tête et eut juste le temps de voir un bout de falaise lui tomber dessus. Il lâcha prise et entraîné par l'éboulement dégringola en bas et disparut recouvert sous les rochers. Le major eut un flash : il se remémora l'image du Coyote du dessin animé qui poursuivait les bip-bip et qui tombait toujours dans un précipice ou il prenait immanquablement en prime un gros rocher sur la tête. Il se mit à rire.

-« Je ne sais pas ce qui vous fait rire major, mais ça, c'est pas drôle du tout. »

Rodney désignait l'autre versant. L'érosion avait taillé dans la roches des espèces de marches qui devaient mesurer au moins un mètre cinquante à deux mètres chacune. On aurait dit un escalier pour géant qui descendait d'abord doucement sur deux cent mètres environ et s'arrêtait abruptement au dessus d'un lac.

-« Major, qu'allons nous faire ? »

John jeta un regard du coté de l'éboulis qui couvrait le wraith. Une main griffue surgit de l'amas de pierre.

De l'autre coté il examina l'étonnant escalier de roches qui descendait vers l'eau.

-« Et bien, Rodney, nous allons…sauter !

J'ai bien dit « à l'intérieur.. »

Ca fait deux fois. Bon, quand on aime…


	3. SAUTEZ MCKAY !

_Le loup se prépare_

_Il met ses bottes noires_

_Qui a peur du loup ?_

_Pas nous pas nous._

3 ) SAUTEZ MCKAY !

SAUTEZ MCKAY ! criait John. Mais le scientifique ne voulait rien savoir. John avait sauté de la première marche sur la seconde d'un bond léger. McKay, lui, ne se sentait pas. Il s'assit sur le bord puis se retourna et laissa pendre ses jambes et consentit enfin à se laisser glisser sur le premier palier. Sheppard se dit qu'à ce rythme là, le wraith allait faire son dîner dans pas longtemps.

-« Dites, McKay, vous ne pourriez pas vous presser un peu et au moins _essayer_ de les sauter ces foutues marches. Vous avez peur de vous casser quelque chose ou quoi ? »

-« Ben oui, moi j'ai pas passé ma vie à faire le guignol sur des terrains d'entraînement », rétorqua le scientifique vexé. Je travaille avec mon cerveau dans un laboratoire, moi. »

-« Faire le guignol, moi ? Es-ce que vous voulez que je vous rappelle ce que vous avez fait, McKay et pourquoi nous sommes là _à faire les guignols _avec un wraith à nos trousses alors

que nous pourrions être tranquillement sur Atlantis à regarder un match en mangeant du pop corn ! s'écria le major outré en sautant sur le palier suivant.

Il leva les yeux. Aie ! McKay était assis les bras croisés et fixait John d'un air furieux.

-« Mais c'est pas vrai, vous n'allez pas vous mettre à bouder, maintenant ! Mais c'est un gamin de cinq ans que je me trimballe là ! »

Regaffe ! Cette fois ci les yeux bleus envoyaient des éclairs.

-« McKay », John prit une grande inspiration et tacha d'adopter un ton patient et conciliant. «McKay, je vous rappelle que ceci n'est pas une excursion. Nous sommes poursuivis par un wraith furieux et particulièrement tenace. Je suis bon prince, je ne rappellerais pas ce que vous avez fait et pourquoi il est aussi en colère. Alors, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de descendre avant que tout ceci ne tourne à la catastrophe… »

Rodney boudait toujours mais un sourire irrépressible commençait à se dessiner sur ses lèvres. John était vraiment très drôle quand il prenait son ton « raisonnable et fâché ».

Il se décida. Bon, puisque ça faisait tant plaisir au major, il allait sauter. Enfin, essayer de sauter, euh, peut-être sauter. Fallait voir.

-« Bon, McKay, vous y allez oui ou non ?

-« Je..je sais pas ! »

-« Allez, Rodney, vous en êtes capable. Quand vous aurez sauté une marche, les autres vous sembleront faciles », l'encouragea le major.

-« Ouiii, mais je saute où ? »

John se retint de lever les yeux au ciel une fois de plus. Il poussa juste un petit soupir et désigna le sol à ses pieds.

-« Là Rodney, comme ça en cas de problème je serai là pour vous rattraper ».

-« Quel problème par exemple ?Vous pensez que je pourrai tomber ? Il y a un risque hein ? Je pourrai rater la marche et me blesser gravement et… »

-« McKay, vous sautez tout de suite ou bien je remonte et je vous pousse » Cria John exaspéré.

Rodney respira un bon coup et sauta. Il se réceptionna maladroitement, chancela et perdit l'équilibre entraînant le major dans sa chute. Ils roulèrent lourdement sur le palier suivant et s'immobilisèrent plutôt sonnés, John couché sur le scientifique.(3) Les deux hommes restèrent un moment ainsi, essayant de reprendre leurs esprits. Rodney essaya de se ressaisir mais la brutalité de la chute lui avait un peu fait perdre ses esprits. Et puis il avait nettement conscience du corps du major sur lui et cela le troublait. Il se tortilla pour essayer de se dégager.

-« Ca va McKay ? »S'enquit John sans faire mine de se relever. «Rien de cassé ? »

-« Ben, si voulez bien me laisser me relever, je pourrai faire l'inventaire. »

-« Oh oui, bien sur » Répondit John qui passa doucement sa main sur le front du scientifique «Vous saignez, là ».

Au contact des doigts du major sur sa peau, Rodney eut un frisson et devint tout rouge. John se releva avec un petit sourire satisfait.

-« Bon, si vous n'avez rien de cassé, allons-y. »Ajouta t'il sans faire plus de commentaires.

-« Hum, oui, bien sur », répondit le scientifique gêné.

Ils reprirent la descente plus prudemment, John aidant son ami à chaque marche, l'encourageant gentiment à franchir les obstacles.

Mais Rodney était Rodney. Et de nouveau, il avait un problème.

-« Dites, major, on pourrait pas s'arrêter parce que j'ai un point, là. »

John regarda le haut de la falaise.

-« Non, Rodney, je crains que ce soit impossible ».

-« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda le scientifique en suivant le regard de son ami.

Il eut tout de suite la réponse. Là-haut, une silhouette se découpait dans le bleu du ciel. Le wraith les observa un moment et d'un bond sauta sur la première marche.

John sortit son arme, visa et vida le reste de son chargeur. Le wraith recula sous l'impact et tomba au sol.

-« Allez, McKay, on se dépêche ! »

Le major prit la main du scientifique et cette fois-ci ne la lâcha plus. Ils sautèrent ensemble les dernières marches mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises. Le dernier palier donnait sur le vide. John avait supposé qu'ils trouveraient là une pente, même assez raide mais suffisamment praticable pour se laisser glisser jusqu'au lac. Mais il s'était trompé. Il n'y avait plus que le vide et l'étendue d'eau en dessous. Rodney examina le lac. Il n'était pas très grand et le ciel s'y reflétait . Un bleu intense. Il se demanda ce qu'étaient ces curieux rondins qui flottaient à la surface.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait major, maintenant ? »

John jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Luke s'était relevé et bondissait de marche en marche. Ah, il tenait la forme, celui-là !

Le major serra très fort la main de Rodney.

-« On saute, McKay » s'écria t-il en entraînant son ami dans le vide.

3) Il y en a qui ont de la chance !


	4. NAGEZ MCKAY !

Ah les crocrocro, les crocrocro, les crocodiles  
sur les bords du Nil ils sont partis n'en parlons plus  
Ah les crocrocro, les crocrocro, les crocodiles  
sur les bords du Nil ils sont partis tout est fini.

5) NAGEZ MCKAY !

NAGEZ MCKAY ! Ils avaient sauté de la falaise.McKay avait fermé les yeux et ressentit comme un grand vide à l'intérieur de lui. Les secondes semblaient s'éterniser. Puis ce fut l'impact avec la surface de l'eau et il avait immédiatement coulé à pic, lâchant la main du major. L'eau était vraiment très froide et le scientifique à moitié assommé par le choc avait de la peine à reprendre ses esprits. Il ressentait un certaine confusion. Une partie de son esprit savait qu'il devait rapidement remonter à la surface, l'autre encore trop dans le brouillard avait du mal à analyser la situation. Il commençait à se laisser aller quand il sentit une main agripper son col et l'attire vers le haut. Puis sa tête émergea. Le major Sheppard le maintenait à la surface de l'eau.

-Voilà, pas de panique. Respirez maintenant, McKay. Calmement , voilà, reprenez votre souffle.

La voix came et rassurante du major le tira de sa torpeur.

-McKay, débarrassez-vous de vos chaussures et de votre veste. Allégez vous un maximum, nous allons devoir nager.

Le scientifique obéit et se déchaussa non sans difficulté. Puis il enleva sa veste aidé par le major qui s'était déjà débarrassé du superflu.

-Bon, McKay, nous allons nager jusqu'à la rive. Vous allez garder un rythme régulier et tout ira bien. Allez !

Les deux hommes avançaient régulièrement et John trouvait que Rodney s'en sortait vraiment bien. Ce dernier nageait, concentré sur l'effort qu'il fournissait. C'est du moins ce que supposait le major. En fait, Rodney était ailleurs. Un vague souvenir trottait dans sa tête. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important et n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Quelque chose d'urgent qu'il devait dire au major. Tout en nageant, il se remémora les derniers instants : les ultimes marches, la main chaude et rassurante de John, le saut dans le vide. Non, avant. Il avait observé le fleuve, noté qu'il était d'un bleu intense et et…C'était ça !

-Major, s'écria-t-il en se jetant sur ce dernier, les rondins !

-McKay ! _glouglouglou_. Le scientifique lui avait enfoncé la tête sous l'eau. Il réussit à se dégager et a émerger.

-Ca va pas McKay ! hurla t'il. Mais ce dernier, au bord de la panique s'agrippa de nouveau à lui, refusant de le lâcher. Le major essaya de se maintenir à la surface tout en soutenant Rodney.

-John, les rondins, ce sont pas des rondins ! Ce sont des…je sais pas moi, des espèces de crocodiles. Ca bouge, ça avance, ça va nous dévorez tout cru !

John observa la surface de l'eau. McKay avait raison. Il ne savait pas si c'était des crocodiles. C'était peut être trop gros pour en être mais quelque chose avançait à leur rencontre. _Et ils étaient plusieurs._ Et même d'ou ils étaient les deux hommes pouvaient apercevoir leurs crocs. Une impressionnante rangée de crocs. Rodney repensa à son loup et la panique reprit le dessus. Il se jeta au cou du major, l'entraînant de nouveau sous l'eau. Puis ils remontèrent, coulèrent encore et remontèrent. John employa finalement les grands moyens. Du revers de la main, il envoya une gifle magistrale au scientifique ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer immédiatement.

Les deux hommes se remirent à nager sur place.

-Pardon, Rodney dit aussitôt le major.

-Ca va major, haleta le scientifique honteux. C'est à cause du l…Oh, vous pouvez pas comprendre.

-Vous m'expliquerez ça plus tard. Pour l'instant nous allons repartir sans paniquer parce qu'il n'y a pas que des crocos dans ce fleuve.

En effet, Luke venait lui aussi de faire le grand saut. Décidément, c'était un wraith très rancunier.

Et puis il commençait à y avoir beaucoup de monde dans ce fleuve.

John eut une idée. Si elle marchait, elle allait sauver leur peau et ils seraient débarrassés de Luke.

-McKay, vous allez regagner la rive sans vous retourner. Nous y sommes presque. Moi je vais m'occuper de Luke.

-Major, non, s'écria le scientifique en se jetant à son cou encore une fois et manquant de le faire couler de nouveau.

-Allez McKay, faites le pour moi, lui répondit le major en lui plantant un gros bisou sur la joue.

Puis il alla à la rencontre de Luke.

Rodney nagea plus vite et se rapprocha du rivage. Il finit par sentir la terre ferme. Il avait enfin pied. Il se retourna enfin, le cœur battant.

Le major se rapprochait de Luke, les crocodiles se rapprochaient du major. Rodney crut que son cœur allait exploser. Puis il vit dans la main de John comme un éclair argenté qui s'abattit sur le wraith, lui taillant une large estafilade dans le bras. Le sang jaillit aussitôt et Le major ne demanda pas son reste. Il se lança dans un crawl digne des jeux olympiques.

Les sauriens attirés par le sang se jetèrent sur le wraith pour le dévorer, se désintéressant du major. Ce n'étaient certainement pas des fins gourmets. Oui, il ne fallait pas être difficile pour manger du wraith. Ils devaient être vraiment affamés. Ce qui permit à John de rejoindre le rivage et de se jeter à son tour dans les bras de Rodney.

Les deux hommes sortirent de l'eau…

_A suivre…_


	5. LE GRAND MECHANT LOUP

1, 2, 3 Nous irons au bois

4, 5, 6 Cueillir des cerises

7, 8, 9 Dans un panier neuf

10, 11, 12 Elles seront toutes rouges !

(Comptine populaire )

5) GRAND MECHANT LOUP

Les deux hommes sortirent de l'eau et se laissèrent tomber grelottant et exténués sur la terre ferme. Ils reprirent leur souffle. John enleva ses vêtements et se retrouva bientôt nu.

-McKay, déshabillez-vous, dit-il au scientifique qui claquait des dents. Vous allez prendre froid dans ces habits trempés et je vais me faire tuer par Carson si vous attrapez une pneumonie. (1).

-Euh, ben, je ne sais pas si…

-Vous avez peut-être besoin d'aide ? s'enquit ironiquement le major en s'avançant vers le scientifique.

-Euh, non, ça va aller. Rodney ôta ses habits méthodiquement comme s'il essayait de gagner du temps et se retrouva finalement nu lui aussi.

Il s'aperçut que John le regardait, laissant franchement courir son regard sur son corps. Un regard brûlant et plein de désir qu'il ne cherchait même pas à cacher. D'ailleurs, une partie de son anatomie en disait long (2) sur les intentions du major.

Rodney sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes et prendre une jolie couleur rouge.

John s'avança en souriant.

-McKay, vous êtes rouge. Tout rouge. Comme une cerise. Et je crois bien que je vais vous…croquer, dit le major en l'enlaçant. J'ai très faim, vous savez, dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur celles du scientifique. Très très faim de toi, continua-t'-il en entraînant tendrement ce dernier vers le sol, et toi ?

-Moi ? Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me faire dévorer tout cru par le Grand Méchant Loup, répondit Rodney en s'emparant à son tour avec passion des lèvres de John. Et mon Grand Méchant Loup, c'est toi.

1) Je me demande s'il a pas une idée derrière la tête, John.

2) Je sais pas si je pouvais la faire, celle-là et puis zut ! La vie est trop courte pour se priver. Tant pis si c'est de mauvais goût. Moi, ça m'a fait drôlement rigoler. Surtout que je me suis aperçue après ce que j'avais écrit.

_A suivre…Si vous voulez savoir ce qu'a fait Rodney._


	6. CE QUE RODNEY A FAIT

Am stram gram  
Pic et pic et colégram  
Bourre et bourre et ratatam  
Am stram gram pic dam

6) CE QUE RODNEY A FAIT

John et Rodney, nus et blottis l'un contre l'autre savouraient enfin un moment de calme et de tranquillité. Après toutes ces épreuves et quelques heures passées à faire l'amour avec passion et tendresse, à assouvir un désir longtemps refoulé et enfin révélé, ils goûtaient avec bonheur à ce moment de quiétude. John laissa glisser doucement ses mains sur la peau douce de son amant et se perdit dans une semi rêverie où défilaient les étapes de cette trépidante journée qui l'avait finalement menée à cet instant merveilleux et unique où il n'avait fait plus qu'un avec Rodney.

Les souvenirs de John remontèrent au matin. Le matin de cette belle journée qui s' annonçait somme tout banale. McKay et lui venaient de déposer le docteur Beckett sous la protection de Laura Cadman sur PZ842. Une épidémie de grippe s'y développait à toute allure, certainement apportée en cadeau par les terriens. Le médecin avait ordonné à Sheppard et à McKay de s'éloigner, arguant que leur présence n'était pas indispensable même s'ils étaient vaccinés. Il ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Le major Sheppard soupçonnait qu'il s'agissait d'un prétexte pour rester seul avec Cadman mais il n'avait pas discuté. Après tout, une petite balade avec McKay était infiniment plus agréable qu'une journée passée avec une légion de malades fiévreux. Même si le scientifique était un véritable moulin à paroles. Rodney n'arrêtait pas de parler et le major se demandait comment il pouvait le faire taire . Comme il ne disposait de rien pour le bâillonner, il dévia la conversation sur le match qu'il comptait projeter le soir même. Soirée télé pop-corn. Le major adorait ces soirées où collé contre Rodney, ils regardaient un match en se passant le saladier de pop corn. Il veillait à ce que celui-ci ne reste pas trop longtemps entre les mains du scientifique car ce dernier avait une nette tendance à engloutir. En effet le niveau du saladier baissait considérablement lors de son passage vers McKay.

Double mission pour le major : Veiller à ce que Rodney ne s'empiffre pas et commenter le match.

Mais, pour l'instant les deux hommes se baladaient tranquillement dans la tiédeur de cet automne extraterrestre. John commençait déjà à faire un exposé du futur match. Rodney se mit aussitôt à parler de hockey sur glace et les deux hommes se lancèrent dans une discussion animée, chacun d'eux vantant les mérites et les gloires de leur sport favori. Rodney expliquait au major ce qu'était une « mise en échec » quand ce dernier se jeta subitement sur lui et le cloua au sol.

-Mais non, major, vous n'avez rien compris, il ne s'agit pas de plaq…

John le bâillonna avec sa main et désigna un point devant eux. Rodney suivit son regard et resta stupéfait.

Ils étaient arrivés à proximité d'un lac et dans ce lac, il y avait un…wraith qui se baignait.

Et oui, pourquoi pas ?

Vision d'horreur ! Un wraith tout nu qui s'ébattait comme un gamin, plongeant, faisant la planche et s'amusant à prendre de l'eau dans sa bouche pour la recracher en jet le plus loin possible.

Le major Sheppard était ébahi et pour une fois, c'était Rodney qui était pris d'une irrésistible envie de rire. John le regarda d'un air fâché et appuya plus fort sa main contre la bouche du scientifique.

Rodney finit par se calmer. C'est du moins ce que pensa John qui ôta sa main en lui envoyant un regard menaçant. McKay lui sourit. John respira.

Les deux hommes s'étaient installés confortablement sur le ventre pour mieux profiter du spectacle quand Rodney donna un coup de coude à son ami, lui désignant avec un sourire malicieux un monticule sur la berge.

En un éclair, John comprit deux choses :

La première que le monticule était les vêtements du wraith, la seconde, ce que Rodney avait en tête.

Il en resta bouche bée .Il ne pensait pas que McKay pouvait être aussi _facétieux. _Que le grand docteur McKay, le génie, l'homme le plus intelligent des deux galaxies puisse seulement avoir envie de se livrer à la plaisanterie la plus éculée, la plus bête, la plus stupide du monde, que cela lui ait seulement traversé l'esprit laissait John abasourdit. Décidément, quand McKay se livrait à une plaisanterie, ça volait aussi bas que son Q.I était haut.

Il prit fermement la main du scientifique et secoua la tête. Ce dernier lui envoya de nouveau un sourire innocent en plongeant ses beaux yeux bleus dans ceux de John pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris.

OK, McKay redevenait raisonnable. Le major de détendit et reporta son attention sur le spectacle aquatique.

Quand il sentit que Rodney s'était redressé, c'était trop tard. Profitant que le wraith avait le regard tourné vers l'autre rive, Rodney s'avança avec précaution, se saisit des vêtements et revint sur ses pas. John n'en revenait pas. Il l'avait fait ! Ce maudit scientifique n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, comme d'habitude ! Le major aurait dû de méfier, il connaissait McKay et savait que quand il avait une idée dans la tête…Alors là, quand ce serait fini, Rodney allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure ! Il allait lui faire passer l'envie de les mettre en danger en se livrant à des stupidités que même un gamin de cinq ans réfléchirait avant de faire.

Bon, pour l'instant : -Seigneur, faites que le wraith ne se retourne pas, Seigneur, faites que le wraith ne se retourne pas, Seigneur, faites que…

Rodney fit rouler une pierre sous son pied et …le wraith se retourna pour découvrir un humain qui filait avec ses vêtements. Il poussa un rugissement de fureur et se précipita hors de l'eau.(1).

Rodney resta pétrifié à la vue du monstre qui se ruait sur lui. John bondit, le saisit au collet et le tira en arrière.

-C'est malin, cria-t'- il. Partons vite, dépêchez- vous ! Et lâchez donc ces vêtements, ça nous fera gagner du temps ! Et maintenant, COUREZ MCKAY !

FIN 

1) Ca doit être terrible comme spectacle un wraith tout nu. Et en colère en plus ! Moi je payerais cher pour voir ça.


End file.
